User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 35-
Three months after the whole 'mayor getting kidnaped' thing Charles is with Greg getting ready for the new semester to start in a few days. He's already gotten his schedule: Monday- English 11 & Shop, Tuesday- Gym & Health, Wednesday- Rock n Roll History & Biology, Thursday- History & Calculus, Friday- Photography & Art. Michael had left for liberty city 3 months back but should be returning in a few days, as should C-Money. Charles & Greg are in the dorm watching a marathon of Tosh.0 when Algernon comes running in. "You guys! You guys help!" Algernon says. "What do you want Jabba the Fat?" Charles asks Algernon. "Gary and his boys attacked me & the nerds.... and your store" Algernon says. "Oh hell no!" Charles says, runs into his room, and grabs an assualt rifle. "Dude calm down" Greg says. "This is just for protection. Wanna come with me and check it out?" Charles says. "Sure" Greg says, and they go down to Old Bullworth Vale. When they get there they find the store wrecked. "Fuck" Charles says. "So, should we look around for some evidence?" Greg asks. "Yeah" Charles says. They then look around, but find no evidence. "Well what do we do now?" Charles asks Greg. "Well we could finish watching the Tosh.0 Marathon" Greg says. "Sounds like a plan" Charles says, and for the rest of the day they watch Tosh.0 5 Days Later 7:25 AM By now it's monday abd it's the first day of Charles/Michael's first semester of their Juinor Year and C-Money/Greg's first semester of their Senior Year. Today before they start class they have yet another stupid assembly to start out the year. Charles wakes up, takes a shower, puts on some black cargo pants, his uniform shirt, and a hoodie. He then realizes that Michael is still asleep. "Hey, I know you're sad because you had to leave the hookers in Liberty City, but we have to get to the assembly, wake your ass up" Charles says to Michael. "Ah and I see you're happy to deal with the whores at Bullworth" Michael says as he wakes up. Michael then gets ready and him & Charles make their way to the gym. When they get there they go and sit in the bleachers next to some random people, but Parker, Nicole, and Bradi come so Charles scoots down to give them some room. "What are you shy dude?" Michael says to Charles. "No I was giving them room so they could sit down" Charles says. He then gets a tap on his shoulder. "Whats up dude?" C-Money says to Charles. "Well it's nice to see someone who doesn't hate me. Whats up? Oh and whats up Greg?" Charles says to C-Money, and then Greg. "Nothin Much, hating being here" Greg says. Same here" Charles says. "Hey where's Michael?" C-Money asks Charles. "Over there by Parker" Charles says. After a few minutes Ms. Danvers walks in, introduces Crabblesnitch to any new students, and then Crabblesnitch rambles on about how great the academy is. "Yeah, we got criminals, drug addicts, dumbasses, and I could name a whole lot more. That's really great" Charles says to C-Money & Greg. "You're the one to speak Caldwell, look at you" a greaser says to Charles. "Yeah, why don't you go fuck yourself and mind your own buisness" Charles says to the greaser. Then Crabblesnitch says something that catches Charles' attention. "Now student's we give you this present of our student athletes competing in a game of basketball" Crabblesnitch. "Yeah that's really a treat. Watching sweaty jockstraps fight over a ball. That's really fun" Charles yells for everyone to hear. About half-way into the basketball game a message appears on the scoreboard that reads "Charles Caldwell eats jockstraps for breakfest, lunch, and dinner. What a fruitcake" which causes everyone except Greg, Michael, C-Money, and Charles himself to laugh, which gets Charles pissed off. Crabblesnitch sees this but doen't put a stop to it. "Caldwell you're a dumbass!" someone yells. The basketball is then thrown and Charles catches it, and walks down to the court. "Give me the ball Caldwell" Ted says to Charles. "You want it, take it from me, go ahead" Charles says. Ted then tries to snatch it but Charles headbutts him when he gets close, and then takes a microphone. "Now look, I know you all don't wan't to see me talking, but I'm pretty pissed off that the jocks would do something like this. I'd expect it, but I'm pissed off. Oh, and the whole message is a lie, but Christy will probably put this on facebook, if she hasn't already. What I want to know is why you hate me so much? You all think I'm a psycho, when I'm not. Like with one of my best friends, most of you thought he was a psycho, but in reality he's a nice guy, hell even another of my best friends too.(he's talking about C-Money & Greg) In reality I'm not a psycho, I'm really a loner because that's all you've made me out to be. I only have 3 friends to my name, and one of my friend's girlfriend & her friend even think I'm a psycho. Like now when I headbutted Ted, I didn't do it beacuse you all think I'm a psycho, I did it because he's a dick. But still I'm a loner. And I'm not a psycho, I just have anger, but can't find a way to relieve it in a non-violent way. And the reason I'm like this is because a) You all make me out to be a psycho, and b) I've lost alot in my life. We're all the same in a way: we're shaped by the ones we've lost. I've lost family, friends, a whole lot. Thanks for your time, you all can go back to your game" Charles says, places the ball in the middle, drops the microphone, and walks out. "Damn" Greg says softly to C-Money, shocked. Charles then walks back to his room, locks his door, plugs in his mp3 player, and puts The Night Will Always Win by Elbow on repeat. He then falls asleep and about an hour later he gets a knock on his door, but before he can answer, the door is opened and C-Money & Greg walk in. "How in the hell did you get in?" Charles asks them. "Michael loaned us his key" C-Money says. "Hey man, it must've took alot to say what you said earlier. You we're definitly right about how we're shaped" Greg says. "Yeah, it did" Charles says. "So, are you going to go to class?" C-Money asks Charles. "Probably not. It'll be weird now" Charles says. "Well Michael has you first bell and I got you 2nd bell so we can get you your work" Greg says to Charles. "Thanks man" Charles says. "Well we have to get to class so we'll see you later dude" C-Money says, and him & Greg leave. For the rest of the day Charles just chills. Category:Blog posts